Empty'schar
It was one of THOSE mornings; the kind that 16 year old, Avalon Aspen, detested greatly. She didn’t understand why the sudden bursts of hatred would come to her so early in the morning, but they did. And that was something she couldn’t stop. For as long as she could remember, she had been living with her father, Cristofer Aspen. In fact, he was the only one she could remember. She had no recollection of her mother. There were no photographers, no letters, nothing. Avalon’s mother was a total mystery, and that’s what she hated. Avalon’s father had family that lived in the countryside of Pennsylvania. Since the drive to her grandparent’s house was only a couple hours away from where they lived, they visited every other weekend. To Avalon, it was a way to escape the drama of a high school life. Her grandparent’s 19-year old next door neighbor, Brianna McIntyre, was Avalon’s best friend. Brianna lived by herself just a mile away from her grandparent’s property; she was the closest neighbor they had. Unfortunately, a whole day spent with her whole family seemed to fly by all too quickly. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table when there was a sudden knock on the door. Since Avalon had already finished eating, she got up to answer it and found Brianna in the threshold. They had hung out earlier that day and it was very unlike Brianna to come over at such a late hour. Brianna walked in and gave Avalon’s father a strange stare, as if she were trying to tell him something. Avalon’s father asked, “Is it time?” Brianna nodded her head. Before she could even ask, Avalon was pulled out the house and into the darkness. Together, Avalon and Brianna walked through the dark woods. Avalon was full of questions, but Brianna was not willing to answer any of them, she just continued tugging Avalon behind her. Then suddenly it happened. Avalon heard a voice. The most angelic voice she had ever heard in her life. She stopped walking. “Bri, do you hear that?” This time, Brianna answered. “Yes, but only faintly. I keep losing it.” Avalon ripped her wrist free from Brianna’s grasp, “But it’s so loud…” Brianna rolled her eyes, “Fine. Then follow the voice and I’ll follow behind you.” As they walked through the woods, more strange noises echoed through the trees. Silently they kept walking through the woods, yet a Hellhound flung itself out of some bushes in the distance. The hound began to charge at them, "Run!" Bri shouted as she pulled Avalon to the left. They ran, for a little while, but reached a cave, the Hellhound was closing in on them quickly, and Bri plunged into the cave mouth. "Comon!!" Bri shouted at Avalon, and Avalon ran in after Bri. "Bri, Now that we're in here... what do we do??" Bri quietly said, "Follow me..." and she took Avalon by the hand and started to walk her through the cave system. As they probed through the cave, the found a tunnel that started to get brighter. They began to run down the tunnel and reached an exit, covered by rocks. Bri kicked off her shoes, revealing hooves. Pushing Avalon away she began to kick at the rocks, causing them to tumble, creating a new way out of the cave. Avalon crawled out, and Bri merely jumped. A far off sign that said "Welcome to Camp", loomed in the distance. Bri grabbed Avalon's hand and began to run torwads the sign. Upon reaching it, they were greeted by campers, who took them to get food.